The Shadow of Doubt
by Kraft58
Summary: Story 3 of the Dark Robe Saga: Still injured from Nigel, Blu wonders if Jewel still cares for him. When a mysterious new bird arrives, and takes a liking for Jewel. Blu sets out to heal his wing and win Jewel's heart.
1. Chapter 1: Blu's Double Trouble

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Blu's double trouble... an unexpected arrival.**_

The harvest moon rested upon the night sky, casting its soft pale light upon the jungle below. The trees danced in the breeze, shedding their dead dusty brown leaves onto the path below. Without a care in the world, a lone spix macaw sped weaving through the trees. Her laughter cut through the air, breaking the silence which could only come from the early hours of peaceful twilight.

Upon the ground, her father, a large blue macaw smiled with pride as he rested an arm around his cast.

"Very good, Rose!" he called up to her, his voice full of excitement. "You're improving. It won't be long before you master the technique of dodging and weaving at high speeds."

Rose fluttered to the ground, hovering in midair for a few seconds. Her tail shifted, lowering her talons before coming in for a landing. Folding her wings she looked at her father and his cast.

"I wish your wing would hurry up and heal." She frowned, "Most birds get to fly with their fathers when practicing their flying techniques."

Blu nodded his head and grimaced as he removed his wing. His body filled with the same burning pain as he attempted to move the limb.

"Yeah, well most fathers don't get injured having to deal with a power hungry, and egotistical cockatoo."

Rose noticed the painful look on her father's face... her face filled with concern for the poor creature.

"Hasn't it healed at all?" She asked, "It shouldn't be hurting as much as it was."

Blu shook his head. "The doctors still need to run more tests. The pain is too severe to check anything properly and they don't want to risk moving my wing at all."

Blu eyed his daughter. She was still a young macaw, with soft blue feathers. Her blackish beak shined in the moonlight. At the side of her head, rested a small red rose which brought out the rosiness in her cheeks. In every way she looked like her mother, her sapphire eyes glistened in the darkness. He noted the worry in her eyes, and continued his prepared and rehearsed speech.

"I'm sure in time it will heal properly... when it does we will fly through the forest all day. There is still plenty more for you to learn, and I want to be the bird to teach you."

"I hope so," she yawned, "I just want our family too return to the way it was before any of this happened."

Blu could tell that something deeper was bothering the young female. Some sort of inner turmoil blanketed her face.

"What is it?" he asked, "is something bothering you?"

The macaw nodded her sweet head. She hugged her father shedding a tear which fell down the back of Blu's spine.

"I miss spending quality time with you," she admitted, "especially in the sky."

Not long after, Blu carried his daughter into the old hollowed tree. She slept peacefully in his arms. Blu shook his head, handing the young female to his wife.

"Flying practice went really well today." He admitted. "She is the first of the three to be able to turn at high speeds."

Jewel smiled as she wiped a wing through her daughter's hair. She eyed Blu curiously.

"That's my beautiful little girl." Jewel smiled, "You look like you're in a lot of pain. Have the doctor's learned what is wrong with it?"

Blu shook his head. "I wish I knew. They haven't told me anything new, and it hurts just as bad as the day it happened."

Blu peered down at his cast. The pain had subsided just like it usually did, but he still couldn't move the joint at all. He voiced his own fears, his voice unusually calm.

"What if it doesn't get better?" Blu asked, "What if I can never fly again?"

Jewel placed her daughter down on a small bed made out of twigs, and placed a protective wing on the broken joint, taking extra precaution to avoid causing him any further pain.

"I'm sure it will." She soothed him, "even if it doesn't it won't change my feelings for you."

"Are you sure?" Blu asked, "We didn't really bond until I saved you that day."

Jewel shook her head. "Blu, I loved you since the day you showed me your fun side in the Samba Club. You couldn't fly then, and we will get passed this as a team. I promise."

Blu eyed his daughter, his eyes narrowed as he expressed another concern.

"Rose wants me to teach her the more advanced techniques to flying. What if I am unable too?"

"She will understand," Jewel smiled. "No matter what happens, she only wishes to be with her father."

Blu seated himself on the floor and stared out at the night sky. The harvest moon reflected the light in his eyes like twin mirrors. He shivered and peered down at the cast.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to let her down."

# # #

The next morning, Blu and Jewel returned to the old Aviary. Tulio studied an x-ray of Blu's wing structure, toying with his glasses as he occasionally peered back at the pair of macaws.

"I'm afraid that there has been no change." he sighed, "The tendons in his left wing have separated further than even I could have predicted. I don't know if I can even repair them properly."

Jewel eyed Blu as he lowered his head at the bad news. He wiped a talon across his beak. His eyes instinctively fell upon the injured left side. Tulio picked Jewel up and stroked her blue feathers. He soothed the female with a quiet shush.

"Don't worry," Tulio whispered, "I'll keep on trying everything in my power so the two of you can fly together again."

Jewel cooed at his reassurance, she snuggled against the human's hand. Her eyes closed tight as she grew more comfortable in the hands of the would-be saviour.

"You've made tremendous progress, Jewel." Tulio smiled, "You didn't even like humans when I first tried to fix your wing... which by the way was far more damaged than your boyfriend's here. I'm sure that in time, we'll figure out the solution to this problem."

Blu kept a careful watch on his wing. It wouldn't respond to his commands to move. His beak curled into a sad frown, his thoughts dwelled upon his daughter, his wife, and the other two children.

"I'm going to let everyone down." He sighed. "My flying days have come to an end."

# # #

The autumn foliage drifted down on all sides of the three small macaws. Flying with her brothers, Rose admired Kinski and Buster's playfulness towards the falling leaves.

"Boys..." she rolled her eyes, "Always amused by the simplest of things. I wish I could be like that."

The two macaws turned to her, tossing a bunch of collected foliage at her. She screamed as she dodged the bombardment. Her eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

"Hey, there could have been a stick in that!" she growled, "Don't make me tell mom when she returns home."

"Oh, grow a sense of humour, sis." Kinski pouted. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah," Buster frowned, rolling his leg sheepishly through the air. "Please don't tell mom."

The young female's eyes softened somewhat. She rolled her eyes, realising she had fallen for the boys' biggest ploy... the guilt trip.

"Ok boys," she grinned wickedly, "You wanted to start a leaf war. You're going to get a leaf war!"

The rain forest erupted with the laughter of three young macaws. Flying through the air, all three tossed leaves to each other. Fiery orange, majestic red, dusty brown, and the occasional deep purple flew through the air in all directions, followed by a macaw diving out of the way.

Kinski lined up a shot, his tongue prodding from his beak as he lurched his wing back. In a speedy movement he tossed his projectile.

BANG!

Rose's eyes filled with concern as she peered at the unintended target of Kinski's attack. Rose stopped in her tracks, flapping her wings to hover in place. Before her floated a strange looking macaw... his feathers were a silvery bluish tint. His amber eyes peered out as he looked crossly at the three youngsters. His most prominent feature was the blackish beak and under-feathers, the usual trait for a spix macaw.

"Oi, bom dia..." the bird said with a slight smile. "Meu nom e Jollo."

Rose pieced together the little bits of Brazilian Portuguese she had learned from her parents and smiled a reply.

"Oi, Prazer em cohence-lo. Meu nom e Rose." She smiled and added, "Noa falo Portugues. Falo Ingles."

The bird nodded in understanding. He smiled and switched his vocabulary.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Rose. It's shocking for me to see a macaw that doesn't know a decent amount of Portuguese especially in Rio."

Rose blushed slightly and shifted her head sideways. "Well... my father is from the United States and my mother is Brazilian." She explained, "I grew up more speaking the English language."

"No doubt, but you do speak Brazilian Portuguese really well. I would like to meet your mother. Surely she is as beautiful a rose as you are, my dear."

Rose's cheeks flushed brighter. Her eyes narrowed as she nodded her head.

"Well I don't see the harm. Let's head back to the nest, with any luck she should be returning soon."

The strange macaw cocked his head to one side, as he flapped his wings. He peered at the female from the corner of his eyes.

"Returning from where?" He asked.

"My father was injured a few months ago. His wing is broken, something about tendons being separated or something like that. It's really difficult to explain."

The macaw's eyes narrowed, a smile formed upon his face. "We'll just have to see just how injured he truly is."


	2. Chapter 2: The Albino Spix Macaw

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**His name is Jollo... The Albino Spix macaw.**_

Painting the landscape a vibrant mixture of orange and scarlet, the sunset spread its pale light across the entire city. As the autumn season drew to an end, the days continued to grow shorter. A fact obviously lost upon Blu. He sat in a comatose state, staring at his injured wing. He said nothing, other than the occasional grunt or nod of his head.

His feathers rustled in the breeze. He ignored the falling cherry blossom leaves which carpeted the area the duo stood in. Jewel admired the sight around her. Smiling as she snuggled close to the blue macaw. Her wings wrapped around his hip, careful to avoid any contact with the severely injured limb.

"Isn't this romantic?" She asked, trying hard to take his mind away from his troubles. "I always loved the autumn season, especially when the cherry blossom trees start to lose their leaves. When I was a little girl, I always wanted to bring the bird who would be my husband to this place."

Blu nodded his head, saying nothing. He kept a watch on his wing. The lower part of his beak trembled.

_I let my children down. _He thought to himself. _I'll never be able to teach them the techniques to fly._

Jewel playfully nudged him with her wing. Her sapphire eyes peered at him. She could see very little emotion other than sadness reflected upon his face, his body slouched. His injured side trembled as it hung uselessly. He avoided her eye contact, and stared at his limb.

"Blu, can I tell you something?" She asked, "I have needed to tell you this for awhile now."

"I've let everybody down." He interrupted, "I'll never be able to teach my children how to fly. Rose will be so disappointed."

Jewel's heart broke for the poor creature. She shook her head and wrapped him tighter in her grip.

"You haven't let anyone down, Blu." She forced a confident smile. "They understand the pain you're going through."

"No they don't." Blu frowned. "Nobody understands the pain I'm going through. Not even you."

"I would if you would tell me what's bothering you!" Jewel snapped, "Why are you shutting me out?"

Blu's eyes hardened as he turned on the female. His voice growing more annoyed.

"Because you don't know what it's like to be me! You've never been a flightless bird... your whole life revolved around freedom and going wherever you wanted. I on the other hand have been flightless. I've been made fun of by Canadian geese. I could never fly until I met you! Now I've finally learned how too, and it has been ripped away from me! You couldn't possibly understand how that feels."

Jewel threw her wing away from Blu. She glared angrily at the temperamental bird.

"Oh yeah, Pet!" Jewel argued, "How did you think I felt six months ago when you were presumed dead? How did you think your family felt when they had to come to your funeral? Did you think for one second we cared whether or not you would ever be able to fly with us again... NO! The only thing we cared about... the only thing we wanted was to be able to hear your voice again! To have someone who could make us laugh again like only you could do! For you to be able to love and care for us again!"

Jewel's anger continued to rise as she continued to lay into the blue macaw. "You're so wrapped up in thinking about losing the ability to fly. You don't see how it is affecting us, or the children."

Blu shook his head, his eyes glared angrily at her. He held his wing. "Maybe flying is the only thing I had that made me feel like I actually achieved something for once."

Jewel shook her head sadly. Her eyes filled with painful tears. "Maybe one day you will see what really matters... when you figure it out, I'll be waiting for you to come back to me... till then, I'll see you around, Blu."

Jewel wiped the tears from her eye and flew off out of sight. Blu's eyes widened as he watched her disappear from his life. The lower portion of his beak trembled as he turned away.

"See you around, Jewel." He sighed, "I really wish you could have been happy with me. This stupid wing destroyed my life... and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry to have hurt you."

# # #

Jewel landed on the lower branch of the hollowed tree. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, they erupted down the sides of her cheeks bringing the rosy colour to them. She collapsed onto the bark, sobbing uncontrollably... just like she did when Nigel ripped him from her life months ago. She hadn't wanted to end their relationship... she didn't want to be feeling this way. Her shattered heart crushed her spirit, her confused mind raced with a million thoughts, her display of emotions open for the world to see, and worst of all... she missed him.

_You're so stupid, Jewel!_ She thought to herself. _Go back and fix things now!_

Her wings instinctively fell to her stomach. Her eyes widened as she felt the shape of her belly. The firm roundness that hadn't been there a month ago, she knew what it meant. Blu had been too preoccupied with his wing to notice. Her tears started to fall down the sides of her cheeks again.

"Should I go back and tell him?" She wondered aloud. "Or would it only make things worse?"

She rubbed her stomach for a few moments. The tears still fell from her eyes as she spoke to herself.

"I will not go back, not until Blu realises what is important to him. When he learns what he wants, then he'll come back to me."

"Ola, pretty bird."

Jewel's eyes widened as she spun around to eye the intruder. Her wings spread wide, ready to pounce at the strange pale bird standing before her. She stopped as he held up a wing, his eyes narrowing as he began to speak.

"I never thought you would look so beautiful," he smiled. "Yes, I can clearly see the resemblance between you and your daughter. It's almost an uncanny resemblance."

Jewel stood dumbstruck. Her jaw hung low as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Who are you?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My English is... how do you say it... not so good, yes." The pale bird smiled. "But the rhythm of the heart, it don't block out no language, when you speak love like Jollo does."

Jewel circled around the strange looking macaw. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. His feathers were a bluish-white almost silver in colour. His beak and under-feathers held the slightest colour of black. She watched him continue to smile, winking at her.

"Y-y-you look like me and Blu..." her voice trembled more than a little confused, "but how is that possible? You aren't a spix macaw."

The pale bird nodded his head, bowing low in respect towards the female macaw. His chest feathers puffed out as advanced towards her.

"Oh, but I am, m'dear." He chuckled, "but I'm very different from you or this Blu. You see I am the rarest of the rare. I am the crème of the crème. My name is Jollo, and I am an albino spix macaw."

"An albino spix macaw?" Jewel echoed, "There is no such thing. Me, Blu, and the children are the last of a species."

The strange macaw bowed respectfully, kissing Jewel's wing tenderly in respect.

"Yes," Jollo nodded, "but now there is Jollo and I have travelled a long way to meet you."

Jewel swung her wing away from the bird and backed away. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Meet me? Why would you travel to meet me?"

"The real questions, dearest. Is why a beautiful flower like yourself is laying on this little tree, and why she is sad and crying. Would you be crying over this creature... this Blu?"

Jewel shook her head, continuing to back away from the bird. Her eyes continued to glare out defensively.

"You're actions say no, but your eyes tell the story of romance. Could it be a romance turned sour? Where would this Blu be now?"

"He isn't here right now."

"When will he be back?" Jollo questioned, "Jollo must speak to him. It is a matter of great urgency."

"I don't know," Jewel admitted, "we had a bit of an argument."

Jollo's eyes glistened with a renewed interest. A sly smile appeared the ends of his beak.

"Then perhaps it would be better if I should speak with you." He said. "Come with me to the redeemer statue. I think there would be something you should take a look at and how should I say it... consider."

"I really shouldn't." Jewel smiled, "I can't leave the kids without someone to watch them... and..."

"But you left them unattended this afternoon..." Jollo frowned pretending to be hurt, "or is it that you do not trust me?"

Jewel turned to the hole leading to the nests of her children. Rose stood there, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Watch your brothers..." she sighed, "I'll be back soon."

# # #

Blu wandered the streets of Rio. With his wing rested against his injured limb, he swallowed a large lump in his throat. His brown eyes reflected the setting sun, as he searched down the several different twists and turns that formed Rio's Centro zone.

"Jewel..." he called out, "Are you down here?"

There was no reply from the darkened corridors. He shook his head and continued onward.

"Why did I have too snap at her?" he asked himself. "It's not like she is the one responsible for my wing."

His own actions weighed heavily upon his mind. Blu forced himself forward. Searching for the love of his life, he shuddered as the sharp burning pain shot through him.

"I'll be a lot better if that pain would just stop!" Blu exclaimed, breathing outwards in an exasperated sigh.

Two human hands reached out and grabbed the macaw, lifting him off the ground.

"Ola, Blu." He heard the familiar sound of Tulio's voice whisper in his ear. "Where's Jewel, did you lose your way or something?"

_I wish I knew._ Blu cooed, snuggling against Tulio's soft velvety skin. _I was trying to find her._

Tulio smiled and petted the macaw's head.

"Don't worry my little friend. We'll find her. Until then you can stay at the Aviary."

Blu nodded and peered up at the sky. Several different coloured parrots flew through the sky.

_I hope I find her... _Blu frowned. _I need to tell her, I'm sorry._

# # #

Christ the Redeemer stood tall and proud in the sunset. Located at the very peek of Carcovado Mountain, the greenery stretched as far as the eyes could see. Jewel rolled her eyes and came in for a landing.

"Okay, I'm here." She snorted, "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Jollo spread his wings wide and peered off into the horizon. His eyes reflected the sunset, now barely visible on the edge of the horizon.

"Why the sunset of course, my dearest flower." he explained with a smile, "haven't you seen nothing as lovely as it? The redness of the sky, is it not the skin of a red rose, or the lipstick on a lover's lips?"

Jewel nodded breathing inwards as she studied the fading light. "I've never really thought of it like that before."

"No one does," Jollo explained, "only a bird of true romance, with passion in his heart, and a fire in his belly can see the wonders of the little things in life."

Jewel peered down at her stomach and swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"I wouldn't know..." She frowned, "Now why did you bring me all the way out here?"

Jollo's expression turned more serious. He kissed Jewel's wing as he spoke.

"I wanted to ask you a question," he explained, "but first we need to eat. How does papaya sound to you?"

Jewel forced a smile, despite her misgivings about the strange albino macaw.

"I haven't had papaya since I was a girl." She explained. "I remember the taste as if it were only yesterday."

"And pardon my... uh... English, but you haven't eaten a papaya, until you felt the rhythm of your heart."

Jewel shook her head. "I'm not sure if I understand?"

"Relax, my dear. In time everything will be made perfectly clear. Jollo will make you experience emotions you never have felt before."


	3. Chapter 3 Race against time

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A Race Against Time_**

Blu could not remain within the confinement of the Aviary. At first he had attempted to sleep through the night, but found it more than impossible with his lingering regret. His mind focused upon a certain female macaw. The one who haunted his memory, the one who tormented his spirit and caused him to feel guilty for the way he had treated her. Of course he was thinking of Jewel. She was out there somewhere, separated from him, possibly heartbroken, all because he could not control his frustration.

Blu peered down at his injured limb. The heavy cast rubbed uncomfortably against his wing structure. It itched, and any attempt to scratch it with his talon, only subdued him by the blinding pain shooting through his joint.

"Cheese, and sprinkles," he moaned. "Whoever made casts certainly didn't make them to be comfortable, or itch proof."

Blu shook off the pain almost instinctively and focused his attention on the artificial jungle. His interest solely upon his lone purpose... he smiled as he came across what he was looking for. It was the damaged vent, the only optional way out of the room without using the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, Tulio." Blu frowned, "I really appreciate the offer, but I must find Jewel... I must apologize for my actions."

Squeezing through the damaged grate was the work of a single moment. With a few twists of his body, he slid through the damaged metal slabs and landed with a soft thud upon the thin sheets of ventilation shaft. Walking forward for a moment, he came to the edge of the vent. The breeze greeted him, threatening to throw him backwards should he slip and lose his footing.

"I can do this," he told himself. "As Jewel would say it's easy breezy."

He swallowed a large lump in his throat and let himself drop to the ground below.

"Thank goodness, that drop wasn't too far down," Blu noted, "I don't think I would want any further body damage."

Blu rose to his talons and shook the dead leaves from off of his body. He spit with disgust, clearing the dirt away from his beak.

"Lousy foliage," he grumbled, "this is why I hate the fall."

He shut his beak and began to focus on the task at hand. His eyes narrowed as he raised a talon to his chin to think.

"Where would Jewel go?" he asked himself, "Especially when she's depressed." He thought for a moment. "Would she have returned home? No, I doubt it. She wouldn't want the kids to see her vulnerable side."

He continued to ponder growing on that single thought. He nodded his head heavily. "Whenever we got into an argument, she would usually eat fruit to help her calm down. It seemed to work wonders."

Blu snapped his talon like a set a fingers. His eyes widened at the sudden realisation. "She must be looking for some food. If I'm right, I better hurry and head to the Centro zone. I don't want to blow my chance to see her."

Without another word, Blu hurried off as fast as his talons could carry him.

# # #

Jewel bit uneasily into a small piece of papaya. The sweet flavour danced across her tongue. She chomped noisily, letting the juices drift down the crevices of her face. She carefully avoided any contact with the pale macaw. She didn't know him and wasn't comfortable in his presence. She sat a short distance away, holding the small fruit in her wing. Her eyes drifted down towards her stomach.

Her chest weaved in and out as her breathing softened. She shook her head, taking another bite of the marvelous fruit. Even if her heart wasn't into eating, she knew that there was a much bigger concern on her mind, and eating had to become a priority.

"Hurry up, Blu." She said quietly, shifting her attention to the star strewn night sky. "Come back and get me out of here."

"What's wrong, my delicate little flower?" Jollo asked, "Surely you like papaya, no?"

Jewel looked down at the fruit in her possession. She nodded her head, trying to shift away from the pale macaw.

"Yeah , sure, it's um okay."

"Just okay?" Jollo frowned, "I find it quite... how do you say it... heavenly."

"I guess I'm just not hungry." Jewel frowned.

"Neither is Jollo," the male macaw smiled, "but he knows what he likes, and Jollo likes the way you look in the moonlight."

_Must he always refer to himself by name? _Jewel rolled her eyes. _It's getting more than a little annoying._

"Jollo can see it in your eyes... you're troubled, no?"

The male macaw puffed out his feathers and seated himself beside Jewel. His deep amber eyes peered into her soft sapphire ones.

"Um, hi, uh, what are you doing?" Jewel asked a little uneasily, "Can you please go a bit over that way, like... um... right now?"

Jollo let out an amused laugh. His wing lowered onto Jewel's wing. He admired the female trying to escape.

"No... no... no... don't run away. Let the romance soar through your heart. Don't think just act."

Jollo leaned in kissing the female macaw who immediately broke contact and spit with disgust.

"You're unbelievable!" She snarled raising her voice. "You know I'm married."

"Not happily, you aren't." Jollo frowned, "this Blu... he doesn't understand you the way Jollo does. Search your feelings. You know we are meant to be. A beautiful jewel with no equal in terms of beauty, and the last albino macaw in existence... join with Jollo, and save my species. "

Jewel's eyes widened in horror, not because of what the pale bird suggested, but because of who stood behind him. Blu stood dumbstruck, his jaw hung low as to what he had seen. He turned his back and proceeded to wander off.

"Blu!" Jewel said, flying to his side. "I can explain. It's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Blu queried, "I'd love to hear an explanation as to why I saw you kissing another bird. I would love to hear an explanation as to why he said he wants you to save his species. I would love to hear why he thinks you two are meant to be. Please Jewel, give me an explanation!"

"We're not meant to be!" Jewel hissed, glaring at the pale macaw. "I have no idea who he is... he seems to know me though."

Blu shook his head, a little confused. "How could he know you, and you not know who he is?"

"I wish I knew," Jewel frowned. "I've never met him before. At least, I don't remember ever meeting him before today."

Jollo held up his wings and stepped in front of Jewel. His beak twisted into a wicked smile. His eyes glared out at the male macaw.

"How dare you interfere in Jollo's business," he snorted, "Shoo, be off with you. This is no place for little baby bird."

Blu shook his head, standing tall. The socially awkward bird had never been good when dealing with others, but he couldn't have someone steal Jewel away from him. He walked over to Jewel, pushing the pale macaw out of the way.

"Look, um Jewel... I don't really want to know what happened." He began, "All I know is that while you were gone, I missed you like crazy. We've been through so much stuff together... and I would rather be your second place than your nothing at all."

Jewel rolled her eyes but formed a smile.

"Blu, you aren't my second place. You've always been my first... we just had a little argument that's all."

"Oh, that's good," Blu nodded, "Because I really wanted to apologize. I over-reacted and I took it out on you. It's not your fault... and I um I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jewel nodded her sweet head, her eyes filled with joyful tears.

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too," Blu smile, "I didn't want to fight with you. That was never my intention."

"I know," Jewel smiled. "You were devastated over your wing..."

Jollo rolled his eyes for a moment. He breathed inwards calmly, hiding his anger at the bird's intrusion.

"So you are Blu... no?" he smiled wickedly. "The female never told me you were such a pitiful creature."

"Pitiful?" Blu echoed, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jollo continued his observation, his smile deepening."My English, it isn't so good... I wasn't expecting a bird who cannot fly."

Blu's eyes widened obviously hurt by the strange bird's cruel reminder of his disability. Blu lowered his head.

"I mean, come on... why would pretty flower of a girl choose you, a flightless bird, over the impressive and romantic Jollo?"

"I... I... I don't know." Blu sighed, "Maybe you're right."

The pale bird lifted his wings and chuckled to himself. He plucked a feather from his untarnished wing.

"Relax, my friend... Jollo will help you out." Jollo grinned, wagging the feather inches from Blu's face.

"How can you help him?" Jewel asked, her face growing more suspicious.

"I know of a flower..." Jollo explained, "It will help to heal your wing."

"What is the name of this flower or herb?" Jewel asked, growing more suspicious. Her eyes peered over at Blu a little worried.

"Primeo Bi Mortalis." Jollo grinned. "It grows several miles from here, in little place called Borneo."

Jewel held up a wing and stepped in between both male macaws. She hugged Blu tightly, tears formed in her eye.

"I don't want you to go." She said, "We can live without you being able to fly if we need too. All I need is for you to be there for me... especially right now. I need to tell you something important."

Blu shook his head. He breathed inwards as he thought about what Jewel had said. "Can we discuss this later?"

Jollo nodded his head. "Yes, yes, you discuss later... for now go home and sleep on it. You can give answer tomorrow morning."

# # #

Jewel paced back and forth through the innards of the hollowed tree. Morning had come much earlier than she would have liked. The pale golden sun shined light into the small chamber. She smiled as she embraced Blu in her firm grip. She kissed him delicately on the cheek.

"I'm so glad to have you back," she cooed, "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Blu nodded his head. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Jewel lowered her head a little sheepishly, and placed a wing on her stomach. She smiled as she began to speak.

"I've needed to tell you this for a while now... but every time I think I found the right moment, something happens to ruin it."

Blu looked into Jewel's sapphire eyes. They seemed to be peering off into another world. She continued to rub her stomach as she continued.

"You are... we are going to have a..."

"I've found the answers!" Rose shouted with excitement. Laughing, she rushed into the private chamber, holding a text book in her wings.

Blu laughed as he watched her come to a landing. His chest feathers puffed out as he embraced both females.

"Hang on one second, Rose." He said, he peered back at Jewel. "You may continue, if you would like."

Jewel shook her head, and let out a heartfelt sigh. "No, I'll tell you later. What did you find honey?"

"I did some research on Primeo Bi Mortalis." She explained, "Jollo was right... it does have the capabilities to heal dad's wing."

Blu peered down at the small page with a bright blood red flower upon the page. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and read the title aloud.

"The Blood Orchid...? Well that certainly doesn't sound creepy."

Rose nodded as she read the small inscription on the page. "The blood orchid blooms for one month every fifteen years, and can only be found in Borneo, and the jungles just off of Rio De Janeiro. The flower is named because of its red colouring and thick oozing liquid which has been described to look like blood."

"Charming," Blu frowned, "Is there any more information?"

"Yes," Rose nodded her head, "The flower is rare and only grows within the protective papapichu bush."

"So all I got to do is find this papapichu bush and grab that flower." Blu grinned, "Sounds pretty easy."

Jewel turned to Blu and hugged him. "Blu, the papapichu bush is poisonous. If you prick yourself on the thorns, you'll..." Jewel couldn't finish the thought. She buried her head in his good wing.

"I'll just have to be careful."

"We'll just have to be careful." Rose interrupted, "You don't have enough information to find your way."

"Oh and you do?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow.

"Amongst other things," Rose smirked, "The text book gives a rather detailed map, and I did want to spend quality time with you."

Blu nodded his head, giving in to his daughter's wishes. He knew she was right. He couldn't deny her intelligence.

"So when do we begin?" Blu asked.

"We start right now," she explained. "The flower only blooms until three nights after the harvest moon."

"So...?" Blu shrugged his shoulders, "The harvest moon was two nights ago during my flight training."

"And we wasted pretty much the entire day yesterday." Rose reminded him, "I'm afraid that means we only have two days before that flower dies off and it won't bloom again for another fifteen years."

Blu peered at the notebook and frowned. "Well how do we know that it hasn't bloomed recently? What if we go searching for it and we're early by a few years?"

"Dad," Rose flushed her eyelashes. "I looked into it. You just got to put some trust in me. I know what I'm doing."

# # #

While Rose was busy saying her goodbyes to her two brothers, Blu and Jewel sat seated in their private chamber. Jewel eyed Blu, breathing inwards as she tried for the umpteenth time to tell him her little secret.

"As I told you, I've needed to tell you this for a while." She said, "And with this dangerous task, there is always a chance you won't come back to me."

"Jewel," Blu grinned, "Rose won't let anything happen to me. Our daughter, she's inherited my intelligence, and your-"

"Determination and heart." Jewel finished. "Believe me I am so proud of her. She is the best of both of us."

Blu nodded, "So what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well..." Jewel lowered her head again. She forced a smile. "I really need you to promise you'll come home... you need to come home for me, for our children, and for our unborn little girl."

Blu remained silent. He stood up on his talons, never removing his eyes off of Jewel's stomach.

"When...? How...? Ummmmm what?"

Jewel held his good wing, tucking her head into his neck. She repeated herself a second time with the sweetest voice, Blu had ever heard.

"We're going to have another baby."


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_The Journey Begins:_**

Jewel and Blu smiled to one another as they seated themselves in the shade just below the hollowed tree, their three kids gathered around them. This would be the last time all five of them would be together for a long while, so Jewel had prepared a quick but special breakfast to memorialise the occasion.

"Mangoes, kiwis, and papayas, it's not much to look at," Jewel admitted. "But I figured it was better than wasting a lot of time, and it's the thought that counts."

Blu studied the small helping of fruits laid out on a small leaf. He licked his beak hungrily, reaching to steal a small mango with his talon.

"Not yet, Blu." Jewel giggled, playfully swatting at his talon with her wing. "Kinski thought it would be appropriate if he were to sing a special song to protect you and Rose during your journey."

"Kinski can sing?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "I didn't know that-"

"Just listen," Jewel grinned, "and be nice, the boy is sensitive when it comes to things like this."

Kinski got up onto his talons, eyeing both his father and sister. He cleared his vocal pipes and sang out loud and strong.

"You leave today to find a rose

Our hearts go with you, so you know

Two full days, you'll travel far.

Your journey will be long and hard.

Your family, you will leave behind.

Your safety will be on our mind.

Our thoughts will dwell upon your task.

You shall hold the heroes mask.

Three trials, you shall face.

Defeat the snake of blue sur-face.

Travel through fire, the land of grim

Journey through death, and find its brim.

Find the forest, you shall see

Stay away from the trees.

Sand, the sand, it sinks you slow

It swallows you down into a hole.

After this you will see...

You are there, you made history.

You are there you're not quite done.

Find the one who holds the sun.

Follow his impressive gaze.

That's the puzzle through the maze.

Your reward awaits you, you are done

Monkey's there will have their fun

The blood orchid, you now have

Beware the thorns, mui gulav

A single prick will end it all

Be a hero, rise or fall?"

Rose's eyes widened as she peered through her book, coming to a small inscription on the page. She read the text word for word, eyeing her brother with a sly smile.

"You little thief, you stole that from my riddle map!"

Kinski traced his leg awkwardly across the grass. He eyed the food and reached out to grab it, only to be stopped by his mother.

"Kinski, did you take Rose's book without asking her permission?"

"Yes, mom... I just wanted to look at it," he pouted, "I wanted to feel like I was a part of the quest too."

Blu rubbed his feathery head. He eyed the book, flipping it in all directions as he tried to make heads or tails of the instructions written upon the sheet of paper.

"It's really pretty. I like it." He smiled doing a little dance as he repeated the first few lines. "But that won't help me unless I can figure out what the words mean."

Rose raised her head triumphantly, "That is precisely why you have me coming along with you. I'm really good at puzzles like this."

Blu nodded and peered at the food, he had forgotten all about the effort his wife had taken to prepare it for them.

"Well, we won't be starting just standing around here talking about it. Let's finish this food and let's get moving."

Blu ate automatically as he shovelled the food into his mouth. He knew it would be a long while before he could taste fruit this good again. Stuffing a whole mango into his jaw, he chomped noisily until he was able to swallow the melon down his throat.

Rose turned to her mother, disgusted by her father's embarrassing display.

"What do you see in him?" She whispered, "Has he always been this weird?"

Jewel stifled a giggle and whispered back. "Honey, when I first met your father, this behaviour would actually be considered normal."

After the food had been packed away, Jewel bid Buster and Kinski off to play. Rose and Blu sat staring at the parchment of paper. They spoke amongst themselves.

"So where do you think we should start?" Blu asked.

"The puzzle doesn't give us an exact starting point, but let's take it one line at a time."

"You leave today to find a rose

Our hearts go with you, so you know

Two full days, you'll travel far.

Your journey will be long and hard."

Blu nodded his head as he looked at the small section Rose had read aloud. She noted the words and began to voice her thoughts.

"You leave today to find a rose, that's the opening. It obviously means that these are instructions to find the orchid."

"What about our hearts go with you, so you know?" Blu queried. "Why would paper have a heart? Unless it's from the paper-mate company."

Rose shook her head. "I'm guessing that's a message from the person who wrote this thing. I mean he or she would have had to have travelled the whole way, and therefore knows how difficult the journey ahead is... see the next two lines... Two full days, you'll travel far, you're journey will be long and hard."

Blu nodded in understanding. "Oh ok, so this guy is wishing us good luck with finding the orchid."

"Exactly, the first few lines are preparing us for the journey ahead. I think the length of the adventure is located in TWO DAYS... I believe he's saying it will take two full days to make it to where we need to go."

Rose continued to study the riddle and nodded her head.

"The next few lines are about our family that we must leave behind... I believe our instructions begin with the line following all of that. Three Trials, you shall face. Defeat the snake of blue sur-face."

Blu shuddered remembering his first experience with the Brazilian rainforest. A rather large snake swallowed a frog with little effort.

"I don't fancy meeting any kind of snake." Blu swallowed hard. "Couldn't we just skip that trial and move on to the next one?"

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I really don't think it is meaning a real snake, dad. Look it says, Snake of blue sur-face..."

"Yeah, and...? That's about as clear as mud"

"Think about it for a moment dad." Rose smiled, "When you are flying through the sky, a river bends and turns just like a snake. The water itself is called the surface, snake of sur-face... or if you say it normally, it would be pronounced snake of surface."

Blu snapped his talon and came to the realisation of what she was saying.

"We must get to Rio and cross the river!"

"No," Rose shook her head, "The river in the city flows straight. That isn't very snake like... but that river isn't the only river around here. What about the one you, Nigel, and Jose fell into a few months ago? If I remember, mom said that it reminded her of a giant blue snake, it almost gave her the creeps."

Blu nodded his head, "Well that's the best place to start. Let's go, you can lead the way. I'll cover our backs."

# # #

Blu peered straight down, studying the swift moving river. His eyes filled with fear as he remembered the events that took place here a mere six months ago. The water splashed up against the sheer granite wall, spraying Blu with the misty run off. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, shaking off the memories.

"I remember falling in there like it was yesterday." He groaned, "It hurt badly. I think I might have even bounced off the granite on my way down. I don't remember much before I hit the water, except the sudden pain flowing through my wing."

Rose shook her head and frowned. She peered down at the long drop for several moments, shuddering at the thought.

"I'm glad that wasn't me-"

"If it had been any member of my family, I would have dived right in after you." Blu explained, "Whether my wing was damaged or not. Sometimes you just got to ignore what's in your head, and follow what's in your heart."

Rose formed a peaceful smile. Her mind traced back to all the times in her life she had heard stories about her mother's blossoming romance. She knew the story so well that it almost seemed like some kind of fictional belief.

She could picture her father travelling over six thousand miles to find his future wife... only to be captured by smugglers and held prisoner in a cage. She could picture him leaping from a moving airplane, in a last ditch effort to tell her mother how he felt... she breathed inwards sighing as she even pictured the romantic kiss during what could have possibly been their final moments on Earth. It all seemed like some kind of wonderful fairy tale. But now standing here with her father, she could see that her mother's words were all too real.

"He was willing to die to save her," she sighed, "he is one of the bravest birds, I've ever known. I wish I could have seen them back then... how romantic they must have been."

Blu eyed his daughter for a moment. His beak curled into a smile. He held out his good wing and placed it across his daughter's spine.

"It's not just your mother either." He admitted, "I would have jumped even if it had been you or your brothers that day."

Rose's smile deepened. She continued to stare down at the water. Her fears subsided as she listened to her father's comforting voice.

"I think we should continue onwards." She said, "We've wasted enough time here."

Blu nodded, "But which way do we go from here?"

"Three trials, you shall face. Defeat the snake of Blu Sur-face." She read from the book aloud. "How would you defeat a river?"

Blu shrugged his good wing. "I'm not entirely sure. I would guess that one would cross a river."

Rose snapped her wing and smiled.

"Dad you're a genius. Mountain climbers defeat a mountain once they have reached its peak. We need to find a way to cross the river in order to defeat it."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Blu shrugged, "Except we can't swim... the current is far too strong. Last time it swept me away for miles."

"Than how are we supposed to cross? You can't fly, you're wing is too damaged."

Blu grabbed his daughter with his talon and proceeded to the edge.

"Once I throw you, fly to the other side." He instructed her. "When you get there, find a comfortable place to sit. I'll meet back up with you. I promise."

Rose nodded her head. Blu spread both of his wings, ignoring the severe pain flowing through the joint. He cringed, but continued onwards. He tossed his daughter and watched as she landed safely on the far side.

"Ok, Blu..." Blu told himself, "You are not an ostrich, now run and fly!"

Blu shuffled his feet across the dirt ground, spreading a cloud of dust into the air. Jumping forward off of the edge, he flapped his wings, ignoring the cracking of his wing as it moved groggily. He frowned, falling into the water.

_Good. Now swim Blu, make for the rocks._

Blu twisted his body through the water, making his way along the current. He dodged the rapids, until he found himself attached to the granite wall.

"Ok, how is this possible?" He asked himself, opening his eyes. Blu peered down at his wings, surprised to find them covered in a thick sticky algae.

"Well that certainly is convenient." Blu chuckled, "I'm not complaining though. It makes my job a lot easier."

Blu used his good wing to pry himself higher, sticking his bad wing on the rocks only moments later. He cringed as he shuddered under the impact of the rocks, but he forced himself onward. Up and up, he forced himself higher, until he collapsed exhausted on the top of the ledge.

"Let's never do that again," he smiled, struggling to catch his breath from exerting the huge effort.

"At least we made it past the river," his daughter admitted appearing over top of him, her beak forcing a huge proud smile.

"I'm not bad for a flightless bird, am I?" he asked.

"Not bad. But I have seen better attempts at rock climbing." She teased.

"Oh, ha ha, everyone is a critic."

Rose shoved her father playfully. She peered down at the next phrase in her book. Her eyes widened in horror at what she read.

"We're not done yet, we should keep on moving."

Blu studied the look on his daughter's face. His smile faded into a more serious tone. "What does it say, Rose?"

"Three trials, you shall face.

Defeat the snake of blue sur-face.

Travel through fire, the land of grim

Journey through death, and find its brim."

Blu nodded his head, holding up his talon as he thought about the next phrase of the riddle. He pouted as he shuddered at the thought of what laid ahead.

"If that river was truly the snake of blue sur-face... then we still have to go through something involving fire... and something involving death."

Rose nodded her head.

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He peered out at the horizon. Not sure what to make of the ominous instructions. Was he meant to die out this far from his home, without ever getting his wing fixed? Would he even reach the blood orchid before it died off?

"I think we might have just escaped the frying pan." Blu gulped, "But we landed in the fire."

Rose nodded her head.

"Let's keep going, dad." She said, "We'll never figure out the answer to this riddle if we sit here worrying about it."

Both birds continued onwards, neither slowing down as the sun grew higher in the sky... and neither saw the smoke hovering in the air just ahead of where they were heading.


	5. Chapter 5: Learn the Truth, Jewel

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Learn the Truth, Jewel!**_

The mid day sun brought an intense heat to the Brazilian rainforest. Jewel let loose a sigh as she laid herself in the comfortable nesting of twisted sticks, mud, and leaves. She panted, wiping a wing through her feathery hair. Despite not being able to sweat, Jewel was certain she could feel the perspiration dripping from her forehead.

Without a word, she fastened a simple pink wildflower to the side of her head. She peered out at the treetops and eyed the clear blue sky.

"You better be taking good care of our daughter, Pet." She sighed. Her wings fell instinctively to her stomach. The firmness of her belly shifted under the added weight. She forced a smile and shook her head. "Of course you are. You've never put Rose in danger before. You're the best father she could ask for."

Jewel sighed again, lowering her head into her wings. Her eyelids grew heavy. With the kids off playing, she let herself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

In her dreams, Jewel stood over top of Blu. At least she thought it was Blu. He smiled, covering his eyes behind a protective Carnival mask.

"Blu...?" She queried, a little weary of his new outfit. "Is that you?"

The bird didn't answer. He began to flutter around the room, growing more buff and masculine. He stopped in front of three stone slabs, lighting torches in front of each. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Blu...?" She asked again, "Are you ok?"

The macaw stopped, his eyes began to glow as he studied her. Almost as if he was looking at her for the very first time.

"Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu?" The macaw clicked his mouth repeating the name. "No no no no no no, no Blu Blu Blu"

Jewel backed away as the macaw sniffed her, cackling as he continued on his work. He fluttered over to the furthest stone, and spread his wings wide.

"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba!"  
Jewel could feel a powerful energy source draw from her body as the strange blue macaw began to chant. She lowered herself to the ground, her energy rapidly draining from her body.

"Blu?" She questioned, "Why are you trying to hurt me? What are you doing to me?"

The strange macaw cackled again, shifting his mask to one side. He hopped on one foot, continuing his chant.

"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba! BUBBA!"

Jewel could feel the energy continuously being drawn from her body. She could see it taking a solid form. The form of a baby macaw wrapped within a protective bubble.

"Bubba! Bubba! Bubba! Hera Hera Hera!"

Jewel watched helplessly as the strange macaw rushed to the baby. He studied it for a moment and picked it up. He carried it across the room and placed it on the first stone slab.

"Babby, Babby!" The macaw chanted, "Babby, Babby!"

Something was horribly wrong. Jewel held up a wing, watching as the stone entity continued to draw in her strength.

"Please," She begged helplessly, "Don't take my baby!"

The world around her faded into blackness, the baby, the strange macaw, everything around her shifted into an endless void of black.

Jewel lay struggling to move and to breathe. She cried as she tried to find her way back onto her talons. Anything so that she could find her lost baby macaw.G "Jewel!" A voice called out to her, "You have nothing to fear."

"How would you know?" She called out weakly, through threatening tears. "You haven't seen your own baby ripped away from you!"

"Relax child." The voice soothed, "You are safe. Your baby is where you left it. What you saw was your fear."

"My fear?" Jewel echoed."I don't understand."

"You fear raising a child alone," The voice hissed, "You fear you can't protect it on your own. You fear to lose it."

The world re-awakened. Jewel found herself within the clutches of an ancient temple. Macaws were painted across the walls.

"You are standing in an ancient South American village. It is here that humans once worshipped your kind. It is the resting place of the blood orchid."

Jewel rose to her feet.

"Beware the orchid child." The voice hissed, "It is an evil flower. It may be used in medicine these days, but the flower brings a terrifying fate to those who use its power."

"Terrifying fate?" Jewel asked, "What kind of fate?"

"Death!" the voice hissed, "the orchid is poisonous to birds. Whoever uses it will surely die."

Jewel fell to the ground, she stared at her wings.

"Tell me, will Blu die?" She asked, "Is that why I'm having this insane vision. Is that why I had to face my fear?"

The voice shifted directions, echoing from behind her.

"Beware the deceiver," the voice cautioned, "The pale bird seeks to harm him. He sent him on a certain doom mission... So he could isolate you."

"Will Blu die?" Jewel asked, "Please, I need to know!"

"That can not be seen." The voice hissed, "We can not interfere in the life of the living. We can not see the fate of the living."

"Who are you?" Jewel asked, "What are you?"

The voice echoed a reply but only within her mind.

"Protective god's..."

A shaft of light erupted from the roof space. Jewel stared as a beautiful female macaw stood before her. She was a spix macaw, easily as old as Jewel was... but somehow Jewel got the impression she was far older that what she appeared. The voice echoed through her mind as the bird pointed her wing towards her.

"We are the protective gods... the ancient and sacred species of the spix macaw!"

"OK, I get it!" Jewel growled, "Please tell me what I can do to save Blu! If you are sent to protect, help me protect my husband."

The voice whispered one final command. Jewel watched everything dissolve back into blackness as she listened to the dire warning.

"Do not play the deceiver's game. He knows more than what you think. Find the truth, and confront him. Only then can you save Blu... but only if found in time."

"What, what am I looking for?" Jewel asked.

"The connection between you and the deceiver... the reason he would do this... those are the tasks you must acquire."

Jewel lurched forward. Her eyes filled the anger and fury. She shouted out at the darkness, her voice hardening.

"Quit speaking your riddles and tell me what I need to do!"

The voice echoed back briefly. "Find the connection between you and the deceiver... the reason he would do this... those are the tasks you must acquire."

Jewel came awake with a start. She gasped as she peered around the inner sanctum of her nest. She struggled to catch her breath. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. She held up her wings, horrified.

"What was that?" She asked aloud, "Have I completely gone nuts? Or was that just some stupid nightmare?"

Jewel felt her body tremble. There was little doubt in her mind that she was scared. Scared of the future, and the dire warning her dream foretold.

"I must find, Blu." She admitted, "If that vision was real, I can at least protect him."

# # #

Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. He stood tall, peering as far as he could see through the smoke. Thick blanket of steam and smoke rose out onto the horizon, like a thick fog it blocked their vision to the far north.

"Well I suggest we get moving. We're running out of time." Blu managed to squawk out. "I mean what's the worse that could happen?"

Blu took a step forward but felt the ground shift beneath his feat. Rose grabbed his body and pulled him back, mere seconds before the ground gave way into a thick bubbling pool of molten rock. Blu stared uneasily, he shuddered as the lava ate the broken granite, and bubbled back into the same position it had been only a mere moment ago.

"Ok," Blu frowned, "How come whenever there is a situation revolving around three trials, there is always one that involves lava?"

Rose shook her head and smiled at her father's over-reaction.

"I am sure that I have no clue, but we need to think up a solution to this puzzle. For example, is the ground ahead all collapsible? Or are there just certain spots where you'll fall?"

"I don't know," Blu shook his head, "the riddle is about as clear as mud, all it says is travel through fire... the land of grim."

Rose looked down at her book and nodded. "Well don't look now but our situation is getting more and more grim."

Blu looked at where his daughter was pointing her feathery wing and frowned at what he saw. Jollo, the albino macaw landed in front of them and bowed.

"Ola, Blu, Ola, Rose." He smiled, "What brings you to place revolting as this?"

Rose explained the situation in great detail. The albino macaw listened with great interest, his smile never removing from off his beak.

"Hmmmm so you're here for the blood orchid... Jollo help you find it, yes?"

Before either Blu or Rose could think of speaking a word, Jollo flew off through the thick smoke, returning a moment later.

"Good news, my friends." He chuckled, "Follow Jollo, for he can see the cracks of collapsible surface. Be careful though, for the rock might still be a bit hot."

Blu peered at Rose who carefully stepped out onto the thing slab of rock. She breathed inwards, sighing in relief.

"It's okay, dad." She smiled, "It looks like only some of the rock collapses into the lava. We'd better hurry. It's getting really late in the day."

Blu stepped out onto the rock, falling to his butt as he slid from the small ledge he had been on. He moaned, as he felt an almost uncomfortable warmth crawling up his leg. He listened out for Jollo's instructions as the pale macaw called out to him.

"Left, no to your left Blu..." Jollo's voice echoed above the cloud of smoke. Blu shifted positions, complying with the macaw's words. He crept onward...

"I-I-I-I don't like this," he mumbled, "Oh how I wish my wing would just fix on its own, so i can go home and not risk my life falling into molten rock."

"It is fine, Blu," Jollo called out to him, "Keep going straight, you're... how would you say it... almost there."

After a couple more seconds, Blu found himself standing on the opposite ledge. He breathed inwards, smiling as he picked his daughter up off the ground. She too breathed a sigh of relief, snuggling into her father's wing.

"I hope that is the trial of fire, out of the way." He moaned, "Where do we go now, Rose?"

The female macaw looked down at the small inscription, and read the next few lines aloud. She read them with such clarity, Blu shuddered as he listened.

"Journey through death, and find its brim.

Find the forest and you shall see.

Stay away from the trees.

Sand, the sand, it sinks you slow.

It swallows you down into a hole.

After this you will see...

You are there, you made history."

Blu and Jollo both cringed as they repeated the words for themselves. The pale macaw thought for a moment. His talon stroking his throat, his bright amber eyes seemed to glow a dark red against the faint glow of the lava.

"My friends, Jollo thinks he might have found the answer," the pale macaw grinned, beginning to explain himself. "You see, my friends. I came from this part of Brazil, many a long time ago... there was a cemetery if I do recall, not far away. A place of death for those who were killed during the healing process of the smugglers..."

Rose shook her head. "More like those who were killed by the Smugglers. They're pretty evil for humans. They care nothing for us."

"Follow, Jollo, yes?" The pale macaw waved his hand. "He will take you to where you need to go."

Blu peered back at the lave pits and shook his head. "I've almost drowned in a river, burnt in a lava pit, and there is no way I'm going to a creepy rundown cemetery. I think it would be a good idea to turn back and go home."

"No, my good friend, Blu." Jollo frowned, "You've come so far... let's continue. Jollo would not deceive you."

Blu nodded his head, a little uneasily. He missed the scheming look in the pale macaw's cold emotionless eyes.

_Yes... that's a good, Blu. _Jollo thought to himself. _Draw yourself deeper into my web, Jewel will be all mine._


	6. Chapter 6: Journey into the Abyss

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_Journey Into The Abyss_**

The sun sank upon the horizon, painting the world a soft crimson. Heavy storm clouds hung in the air, threatening to bring a heavy rain as the evening progressed onwards. The wind picked up blowing the dusty leaves lazily across the abandoned property.

Blu tried to swallow a large lump of anxiety in his throat. He hid behind his daughter. His eyes darting from side to side as he carefully studied his surroundings.

All three birds stood (or in Blu's case cowered) in a large abandoned graveyard. Broken and knocked over tombstones littered the ground. Blu was certain he could see spiders running along their webs, crafted between the long unkempt almost straw like grass.

"Yep," Blu gulped, "This place just screams haunted."

"Ghosts don't exist dad," Rose rolled her eyes, she breathed inwards calmly. "At least I hope they don't."

Jollo chuckled as he pushed both macaws onwards. He didn't answer their nervous antics, but took careful note of them. His amber eyes glistened as he thought private thoughts, and carefully plotted his next move.

"I really don't feel comfortable here," Blu complained, "Why don't we continue tomorrow morning? Let's turn back and get some sleep while we can."

Jollo shook his head. He glared at the young female macaw and waved his wing to dismiss the conversation.

"You see, dad." Rose began, "Most people believe that the brim of a cemetery only appears at night. We have to be here, or you'll never get to the orchid."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing after all." Blu trembled, "Flying again can't be worth all of this trouble."

Rose's eyes shined through various emotions as she considered her father's suggestion. She shook her head.

"I'm sure that me and mom love you, no matter what." Rose smiled, "I will support you no matter what you decide to do."

"No!" Jollo snapped his beak together breaking the eye contact between Blu and his daughter. "You must find the orchid, there is no other choice."

_This guy really wants me to find that flower._ Blu noted, _I have a really bad feeling about all of this._

Rose snapped her talon like a pair of fingers. She turned to her father and hugged him tightly. "Why don't you go and have a small rest. I can always come and find you when we find what we're looking for."

Blu nodded his head.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside the gate." He said.

Forked lightning split through the air, illuminating the night sky. Thunder roared, filling Blu with a sense of dread. He shivered as he looked out back towards the direction he had already travelled that day. He thought of Jewel, and of the boys.

"I hope you're ok on your own for a little while." Blu pouted, "I will be home tomorrow night. I promise."

Blu kissed his talon and pretended to throw it. He watched it in silence, hoping it would land on Jewel's beak.

"I love you, my jewel of the forest."

"Dad?" He heard a small voice coo from behind him. He turned to see Rose, peering at him through the rusty gate.

"Are you ok?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Last night, before we all went to bed, you're mother told me something." He said, "It made my mind up that no matter what, I had to find this flower."

Blu's head lowered as he placed his talons together. His eyes filled with tears which reflected the lightning in his glassy trance.

"Is it bad?" Rose asked, "Please, you can tell me."

"You're mother is going to have another baby... a girl. You're going to have a little sister."

Rose's eyes narrowed. She slouched against the metal gate. She shook her head in disbelief. "I am going to have a little sister?"

Blu nodded, "I need to find the orchid... it is the only shot I have at fusing my tendons back together. It is the only way I'll ever be able to fly with all of you."

Rose noted the serious look on her father's face. Something heavy sat on his conscience. "But..." Rose questioned, "I have a feeling you're going to tell me something else."

"We went through many dangerous things today. We crossed lava, and I almost drowned. I can't risk putting you in danger. Your life is far more important than regaining the ability to fly."

Rose nodded her head.

"You told me you need to follow what's in your heart, and not what's in your head." Rose smiled, "My heart is telling me to stick with you until we find the orchid. Everything will turn out okay in the end."

"I don't know," Blu sighed, "There's something about this whole thing that just doesn't seem right. Jollo seems hell-bent on finding that flower... why?"

Blu thought about it for a moment.

"I saw him kiss your mother," he added, "She immediately rejected him, and Jollo seemed pretty angry to see me show up."

Rose shrugged her wings and rose to her feet.

"I'll keep a closer eye on him. You just concentrate on what you need to do. If he gets out of line I'll deal with him."

"Really?" Blu arched a curious brow, "I never pictured you as a creature who could fight."

"Hey," Rose winked, "I learned from the master."

CREEEEEEAK!

Both macaws jumped as they heard the rusty steel gate creak open. Blu held his good wing up to his heart.

"Hey," he snorted, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Shut your beak, Blu," Jollo grunted, "Be thankful I came for you at all, I found the brim of the cemetery."

# # #

Jollo led the duo to a small crypt at the far side of the graveyard. The pale macaw bowed respectfully as he shifted his wings between the cracks of the stone door. With a mighty heave, he swung it open and revealed a hidden passage way.

"This is it?" Blu questioned, "Oh, charming."

"Would you rather Jollo throw you down?" The albino macaw asked, "Or should you get moving. We don't got time to doddle."

Blu nodded his head and entered the crypt. He descended downwards, one step at a time towards the center of the Earth. His eyes cut through the darkness like a knife, until he eventually reached the bottom of the stairway.

"Ok, we're here, now what?"

A deafening echo greeted the poor bird, he shuddered, covering his ears to avoid the harmful effects to his ear drums.

Rose smiled at her father's display and shook her head amused. She opened her text book and began to read aloud in a whisper.

"Journey through death, and find its brim.

Find the forest, you shall see

Stay away from the trees.

Sand, the sand, it sinks you slow

It swallows you down into a hole.

After this you will see...

You are there, you made history."

Blu folded his good wing and placed it upon his injured limb. He eyed the female with a curious grin. Despite not saying a word, Rose could read him like a book. He knew she was studying his facial expressions... the same way Jewel usually did.

"Don't point out the obvious, Dad." Rose warned him before he could speak. "There are plenty of ways to find nature this far underground, especially with trees."

Blu mimicked his daughter for a moment but stopped when he realised she was watching him. "Ok," he said finally, "Why don't you use your intelligence and tell me how we can find a tree under the ground."

Rose flew throughout the room for a moment. Her eyes searched wildly as she grew extra cautious of the artifacts. She frowned and came to a landing in the spot she had been just moments before.

"Why with their roots of course." Rose said stifling a giggle.

"Come again?" Blu arched a curious brow, "I knew trees had roots, but I never knew they could poke through rock."

"Look around you, Dad." Rose said, she held up her wings to emphasise her point. "The crypt itself, it's huge. It's almost like a tunnel."

"Yeah," Blu nodded his head, he peered around a little uneasily. He had to admit his daughter held a valid point.

"If you head to the far end of the tunnel, there are roots hanging through the cracks in the bricks. Lots of them too, I wouldn't b e surprised if we've gone below the crypt and unknowingly gone to a new location. I'd bet there was a forest up there."

Blu nodded his head in understanding.

"What did that line say about trees? Stay away from them?"

Rose peered down at her book and smiled again as she read from the page aloud.

"Find the forest, and you will see.

Stay away from the trees.

Sand, the sand, it sinks you slow

It swallows you down into a hole."

Blu shuddered at the ominous warning. He eyed the tree roots and turned his attention to the floor. True to the riddle, there were small pockets of sand on the brick floor. The macaw couldn't help but swallow a lump of anxiety.

"I don't really like the sound of that. I bet it would be a good idea to stay away from there."

Rose thought about it for a moment, she couldn't really disagree with her father's logic, but there was something else not quite right about it.

"I think the riddle is referring to quicksand. But I don't think that its meant as a warning... I think they specifically mentioned the hole for a reason."

"Like they want us to go there?" Jollo frowned, "I do must say, it is worth a try. Follow Jollo, he'll guide you the way."

Jollo allowed himself to stand on the small patches of sand, and found himself sliding downwards.

"My friends, this floor is not stable."

"Relax, Jollo." Rose said, "Let yourself slide downwards, exhale before you go under, and remember to plug your beak."

The pale macaw did as he was instructed, breathing inwards before disappearing from the surface. Blu and Rose watched for a moment, saying nothing to the other. After a brief time, Jollo emerged from the hole now visible from his descent.

"There is a tunnel." He smiled. "Let us move, we're almost at the orchid."

# # #

Blu crawled through the tunnel as fast as his body would allow. He moaned and complained as his injured wing rubbed uncomfortably against his body. The mucky feel of sand stuck to his feathers. He spit with disgust trying to block out the grimy texture which had filled his beak.

"What else could happen on this adventure," he said, "And I thought six months ago was bad, I'd gladly go back to those days."

"We're almost there, my friend... yes?" Jollo's voice echoed from up front. Blu could barely see him amongst the dirt and grime.

"I hope so," he mumbled. "I really just can't wait to get back to be with my wife and my family again."

Rose forced a smile. She peered back at her father momentarily. _Has he even stopped thinking about her?_ She wondered.

Jollo pushed a small rock out of the way and smiled wickedly.

"Here we are my friend. Look sunlight, yes?"

Blu peered out at the opening ahead. His beak curled into a smile. He could barely hold onto his excitement.

"Yes, please, let's go!" He shouted, "I can't wait to put this whole nightmare behind me."

Blu emerged from the hole to find himself standing outside of an ancient South American temple. He shook the clumps of dirt from his feathers, coughing as the cloud of dust rose up into his nostrils.

"Where are we?" He asked, "I've never seen a place like this before, not even in any of my history text books."

"Well..." Rose tried to answer, "I'm not quite sure. I'm as confused as you are-"

"It's an ancient macaw temple..." Jollo explained, "Many generations have gone by but still this is place for macaws to be worshipped."

Blu folded his wings and admired the beauty of the area. The area consisted of jungle, and yet he stood in a small clearing. The temple stretched high, forming into a cone shaped pyramid. Around the base, several stone macaws stood as ornamental decorations.

"It's kind of cool," Blu smiled, "I never thought that macaws were worshipped in such a way."

"Oh yes," Jollo nodded his heavy head. "Macaws are servants of the great protective gods... we bring good luck to humans. Is it any wonder why we have been hunted to near extinction, and those who remain are smuggled out of Brazil?"

Rose's eyes narrowed as she stepped between her father and Jollo. She held up a wing and voiced her thoughts.

"Something isn't right about this place." She said, "Why would they make a temple here? Why not in Rio, or Borneo, or some other populated area?"

"Who can explain head hunters." Jollo grinned, "Sacrifices must be made. You can't find that in populated city. Authorities would never allow this."

Rose's eyes continued to narrow in mistrust.

"How did you know where the hole in the crypt was?" She asked.

"I read it from your book... you read it aloud all the time. I just provide answers you seek... yes?"

Rose nodded her head, "Why don't you provide us with answers on what your really doing out this far? How did you know where to find us?"

"Jollo got lucky," Jollo explained, "I can not explain what happened, I just passed by and noticed you two looking all confused."

Rose was going to say something else, but Blu quickly silenced her. He eyed her confidently for a moment.

"Be quiet for now," he warned, "We need his help. A bird knows how to bide his time. We need to let him make the first move."

"But..." Rose insisted, "There's something not right about all of this."

"I know," Blu nodded, "But there's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's just solve the next part of the riddle."

Rose nodded her head. She peered at the temple a little uneasily. For some reason unbeknownst to her, it gave her the creeps.

"I wish I was back at home... safe and warm in my nest."

Blu placed a comforting wing around his daughter. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm here with you, and I will protect you." He soothed, "Besides if we can solve this riddle, you'll be home tomorrow night."


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth is Revealed

**_Chapter 7:_**

**_The Truth Is Revealed!_**

Jewel flew through the sky at a break neck pace. Her wings spread far apart, catching the breeze which continued to push her body forward. Without a word, she peered down at the jungle far below. An endless sea of black spread to the far north and south, she knew from experience that these were nothing more than trees untouched by any light upon the moonless night. She stared past them and focused more upon the reddish glow erupting from up ahead. Jewel found herself eerily alert as she swept over that one particular area. Her bones seemed to freeze at the sight.

"Lava...?" She said fearfully, "Did they really pass through this way?"

Jewel lowered herself to the ground and placed a wing over her heart. She did this upon several occasions to feel the emotions within her heart. Blu never seemed to surprise her. One moment he proved to be this timid creature, the next he was a fun loving adventurer, then there were those times he seemed to be serious about everything. Jewel smiled as she nodded her head. There were so many different sides within her husband, some of them she knew full well she would never see.

"I hope the two of you are safe," She frowned, lifting herself from off the ground. "I'm coming to find you!"

# # #

Rose shuddered as she placed a wing upon one of the statues. The cold clamminess of the rock sent a fearful chill down her spine. The statue appeared so life like. He was a spix macaw, the markings on his feathers, and charcoaled beak easily revealed that fact. He stood a little taller than her, its eyes stared out eternally forward. A look of fear engraved on its face. Rose turned her eyes and stared at the item held in his possession... a single spherical run with a crescent moon on its face.

Beside the statue a small engraving sat. She bent over and studied the Portuguese writing for a moment. She translated it as she read aloud.

"The moon, I longed to see, shall never again be known. This temple passage is mine to guard. This rune, my only friend..."

Rose wiped a tear from her eye. Despite the creature only being a statue, she could feel his loneliness and despair.

"Poor bird," She sighed.

"Hey, Rose!" Blu called out, "Are you read to continue onwards?"

Rose nodded her head, fluttering over to her father's side. She opened her book and read the next passage of the riddle aloud.

"You are there you're not quite done.

Find the one who holds the sun.

Follow his impressive gaze.

That's the puzzle through the maze."

Jollo shook his head as he thought about the answer for a moment. He didn't speak his mind, though he knew full well the two macaws were watching his every move. It was obvious they didn't trust him.

"Do you got any ideas?" Blu asked after a couple of minutes of awkward silence. "Care to explain yourself, big guy?"

"Jollo knows nothing about this puzzle. You two are on your own this time around... yes."

Rose nodded her head. She thought about it for a moment and snapped her wing like a pair of fingers.

"I got it!" She laughed, "I studied one of the statues. He was holding a rune stone with a crescent moon on it."

"Yeah and...?" Blu arched a curious brow. He thought about it for a moment, coming to the conclusion but he wanted to see how his daughter was thinking about the situation.

"If I'm right, every statue is holding a rune stone. We have got to find the one statue with the symbol of the sun."

Blu's eyes widened as he forced a confident smile.

"Well," he said, "Let's check out these statues."

The three birds spread out and searched each of the stone macaws. They nodded taking note of the symbol of the stone in their possession. After a couple of moments, they returned to discuss their findings.

"Jollo found two birds with a crescent moon, and two birds with a shooting star. Both are spread on opposite sides. Such strange craftsmanship in Jollo's opinion."

Blu nodded his agreement. "I found two birds with a sun symbol and one with a water symbol."

"Two sun symbols?" Rose repeated, she sighed outwards. "That's not good, how do we know which one is the right one to follow?"

"Patience..." Blu said in a comforting voice. "The answer will be in the riddle. But for now let's take a look at the two statues."

Both statues were incredibly different. One was a muscular, confident bird. He peered out towards the jungle to the North. His chest puffed out as if he was trying to impress a girl. Rose shuddered at the sight.

"I really hate these statues." She mumbled, "Why do they have to be so life like?"

"Probably because each one of these birds were at one point real living creatures." Blu explained, "They probably used models or something to work off of."

"Jollo doubts this," the pale macaw shook his head, "They must have just been masters in the art... or they messed with the wrong protective god."

Rose fluttered over to the other statue. She studied the monument for a moment, noting the details. It was a fearful timid creature, his wings clung tightly together, carved feathers had been crafted at his feet. His eyes seemed unusually wide, as if something had scared him. In every other way though, he looked exactly like Blu.

"Look at this, Dad." She beckoned her father over. "Look at the resemblance. It's uncanny. It's almost like you have become a statue."

Blu eyed the master craftsmanship for a moment. He shook his head a little taken aback by the likeness.

"Well... there goes my one of a kind status."

"Please," Rose giggled, "You gave that up when you decided to have kids."

"True," Blu smiled, "Well which one should we follow?"

Rose thought about it for a moment. In both ways the statues were impressive. "If I had to guess, I would say lets follow your look alike."

"Are you sure?" Blu asked, "What happens if we're wrong?"

"You're not wrong, my dear." Jollo smiled confidently, "It said follow his impressive gaze. Being impressive is showing your feelings, not bottling it up like the other bird."

"I agree," Blu swallowed a large lump in his throat. Uneasily all three birds continued forward, heading south, the way Blu's look alike pointed with his eyes.

The jungle seemed unusually dense. The darkness surround Blu like a suffocating blanket. He held his good wing close, and shuddered as he followed his daughter. He swallowed a lump in his throat, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Crickets chirped, frogs croaked, and there was the occasional sound that he couldn't identify. He peered backwards.

"What was that?" He asked, "It sounded like a growling noise."

"It's probably just a sloth," Rose explained, "They aren't harmful, as long as you don't provoke them into attacking."

Blu nodded his head, he huddled his good wing close to his body and peered up at the tree tops. He could see movement through the blackness of tree tops. Eyes glowed a soft red in colour, Blu shuddered and held his daughter tightly.

"Something is watching us?" He whispered, "a lot of somethings are watching us."

Rose took a glance upwards and nodded her agreement. "Let's just keep going, do not make any sudden movements."

Blu continued forward.

"That definitely sounds like a good plan."

# # #

The breeze greeted the trio of birds as they stepped out into a small clearing. Letting out a rather pleased sigh of relief, Blu grinned as he eyed his surroundings. They stood on another sacred plot, with a temple towering above them. Large vines climbed up the ancient bricks. Yellowish flowers grew from twisted and tattered bulbs. A sweet smelling honey scent filtered the air, flowing through Blu's nostrils.

Blu waded through a small stream, and stared up at the structure. He couldn't peel his eyes away from it. He swallowed as he focused at something near the peek. A single red flower surrounded by several jagged thorns. The vines grew around the flower, like a protective shield. The plant itself shuddered in the breeze, giving off the false impression that it was almost a living, breathing creature.

Blu stared in awe. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked down at his injured wing, the useless wing that kept him grounded. Now he was looking at the one thing capable of fixing the tendons, and making him whole once again.

"It's beautiful," he gasped, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"This my friend, is the Blood Orchid," Jollo explained, "Now all you need do, is go up and grab it."

Blu took a quick glimpse at his daughter who shook her head. He remembered her warning about the Papapichu bush. It was one of the most dangerous and poisonous plants, especially when it came to birds.

"I think before anyone goes up there, we should make a plan." Rose countered the albino macaw's suggestion. "There is no sense in anyone getting injured."

"No one will get injured," Jollo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now go and get the flower."

Blu shook his head and seated himself on the grass.

"No, I agree with Rose. We definitely should come up with some sort of plan."

"What ignorance," Jollo growled, "You're both idiots and buffoons. It's a flower... go up and grab it."

Rose's eyes slit into dangerous pools of vengeful fury. She slammed her talon along the ground. She glared out at the albino macaw.

"Why are you so dead set on getting my father to go up and get this flower?" She asked, "If you're so impatient why don't you go up and get it?"

"Because the flower oozes and flows into the blood stream. You're father is the only one it will have an effect on. We'd just be wasting the most valuable medical discovery if I went up there."

"How do you know no one will get hurt?" Rose asked, "I've heard the Papapichu bush is poisonous."

Jollo shrugged his wings. He backed away from the advancing female. His eyes darted wildly, his voice trembled.

"I...I...I... don't know." He said, "I always thought the orchid grew on a different plant."

"Really?" Rose queried, she was going to say something else but was cut off by Jollo who grabbed her by the neck.

"I've had quite enough of this," Jollo growled, "I gift wrapped you a cure for your wing... and you decide not to use it. Fool!"

Blu held up his good wing, and frowned. He stared at his daughter who couldn't break free from the albino's firm grip.

"Now, if you want your daughter back, I suggest you go up and get that orchid. It would be a shame if something were to... happen to her"

"Like what?" Blu asked, "What could you possibly do to her?"

"I don't know," Jollo grinned, "She's a little young to be my mate... but I'm sure you're wife would fit the bill quite nicely... especially if I comfort her during the untimely demise of both you and her."

Blu nodded his head.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter."

"Now you're making sense," Jollo smiled, "I really hate having to use my talons. They are so uncivilized."

"But..." Blu countered, "If I go up there, you must come with me."

"Agreed," Jollo nodded, "But one bit of funny business and sweet little Rose will fall to her untimely demise."

Blu climbed to the top of the pyramid. He peered back to see Jollo land right behind him. Blu worked his way to the plant. His broken wing trembled as he gripped the orchid.

"That wasn't so bad," He thought, turning to pull his wing back out. He winced as he felt the thorns jab into his feathery skin.

The next couple of moments seemed to be nothing more than agonising pain. His body burned as he slouched over. His body twisted as he fell to the stone roofing.

"Finally," Jollo sighed, "Blu is out of the way! That lovely little flower of a girl is mine forever."

SQUAWK!

Jollo cringed at the ear deafening screech splitting through the air. He swung his wing releasing Rose from his grip. It was too late for Rose to scamper away, when her mother came in for a landing.

Jewel's eyes widened as she spotted the limp figure of Blu. His breathing stalled, his limbs not moving, or even twitching. She walked over to him, laying her head down beside him. She cried for a moment, wrapping his body with her wings.

"Blu..." She cried, "You promised me you'd come back to me. I love you!"

She kissed him passionately on the cheek. Her eyes glared at the albino macaw, he beak twisted into the angry snarl of a predator. Her wings spread wide as she lowered herself to pounce. She never moved her eyes off of Jollo, nor the unmoving figure that was her husband.

"What did you do to him!" She hissed, "Why is he not moving?"  
Jollo shrugged his wings. He laughed and bowed respectfully to the female. "It is the property of the orchid. It removes the impurities of the body."

"Impurities?" Jewel echoed, "Why don't you explain yourself in a straight forward answer, before I decide to claw your eyes out."

"The poison of the orchid... it removes the nutrition of the brain which destroys the full potential of a bird like Blu."

"Destroys the full potential?" Jewel arched a curious brow. "Blu has as much potential as everyone else."

Jollo cackled as he explained himself more clearly than the previous two times. He raised his wing pointing to Blu for added emphasis.

"The orchid clears the mind and puts it into an eternal sleep. It removes all the doubts, all the sorrow, all the fear, and all of the pain which clouds the minds of most creatures."

Jewel lowered her head and shed a single tear.

"Why would you do this?" She asked, "He has never done anything to you!"

Jollo nodded his head. He spread his wings and looked into the sapphire eyes of the female macaws.

"Sometimes casualties need to be taken. If one is to get what he desires."

Jewel's eyes widened as she remembered the conversation that day. She fell to the roofing and wept openly.

"You killed my husband, so you could have me as your mate!"

"Yes," Jollo acknowledged. "But there is so much more to it than that."

"Like what?" Jewel asked, "What possible reason could there be to explain your actions?"

Jollo paced back and forth, he eyed the unmoving figure of Blu. He smiled and turned back to the girl.

"Revenge," Jollo smiled, "You see, you and me go back a long way, Jewel! Don't you remember me?"

Jewel shook her head. "No, I don't remember."

"Than let me explain it to you. I'm sure that in time you will see things through Jollo's eyes."

# # #

_Jewel had earned the title of a fearsome predator. After the loss of her family, she hunted down and sought revenge against several creatures. Jewel smiled to herself, coming in for a soft landing upon a tree just south of Rio city._

_It had been a busy day. With spreading the fear into the heart of at least one creature, she cackled to herself, laying herself upon the branch. She admired the setting sun. At one time in her life, the sunset had provided her a sense of peace and comfort. Now it stood only as a reminder of the thing she lost._

_She wiped a tear from her eye. The memory of the day human's took everything away from her, still hung fresh in her memory. She shook her head, recalling every moment of the incident... her mother awakening her, the sound of chainsaws, the tilting of the tree, the sudden cracking of the wood, the margay's hungry growls._

_"I'll never forgive them for what they did." She scowled, "I'll find those margays if it's the last thing I do."_

_One day, Jewel had received an interesting lead. Taking to the sky, Jewel entered the remnants of an old run down samba club. _

_The female macaw arched a curious eyebrow as she studied her surroundings. Birds talked amongst themselves. No one paid her any attention as she walked past them, her talons clicking across the steel grating floor. She smiled and seated herself upon a piece of wood._

_"So what'll it be, dollface?" A rather chubby toucan asked. _

_Jewel dismissed him with a wave of her wing. She didn't bother filling her body with unnecessary drinks or other beverages. _

_"You know, when you ignore a question... a bird might take that as an insult."_

_Jewel rolled her eyes and turned to the source of the voice, surprised to find a large blue male macaw standing before her. He arched a curious eyebrow and formed a splendid smile._

_"Well... I never expected to find someone as beautiful as you here." The bird grinned, "What are you doing here?"_

_Jewel spit with disgust and turned away from the macaw. _

_"It's not your business, now go away." She scoffed, "I am here because I want to be, understood?"_

_"Perfect as the twinkle in your eye," The macaw grinned. "My name is Jollo. What's yours?"_

_"That's a need to know basis." Jewel said, showing very little flattery towards the male. "And right now I don't think you need to know."_

_"Wow, aren't you a feisty one," Jollo admitted, "But I certainly do like a challenge."_

_Jewel arched a curious eyebrow. Her attention drew back towards the macaw. She formed a sly smile._

_"I'm listening, what kind of challenge?"_

_"You know..." Jollo shrugged, "Getting a girl like you to love a guy like me..."_

_Jewel once again spit with disgust. Her eyes hardened as she peered into the macaw's soft hazel eyes._

_"If that's the best you can do, you're not worth my time."_

_"Oh but there's more..." Jollo grinned, "A lot more..."_

_Jewel nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. First you're going to try and get me to like you, then you'll want me to have kids. Listen, its been fun but I am-"_

_"Have you ever heard of Primeo Bi Mortalis?" Jollo asked._

_Jewel shook her head. She eyed Jollo for a moment, before taking the time to respond with words._

"_No, why should I have?" _

_"It's the secret of the Brazilian jungle." Jollo explained, "It can only ever be found every fifteen years."_

_"Yeah," Jewel forced a smile. "And what does this have to do with me?"_

_"I will bring you back one of the many flowers." Jollo explained, "It is supposed to be one of the sweetest smelling flowers in all of the world. If I bring you back one of the flowers, you must promise you'll give me a chance relationship wise."_

_Jewel nodded her head, rolling her eyes._

_"Fine, you bring me one of the flowers of the Primeo whatever... and I will give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of a relationship with me."_

Jewel's eyes widened in horror as the story came to a close. Her wing instinctively went to her slack-jawed beak. She couldn't remember a single moment of that entire event. But she couldn't remember much of her life before she ever met Blu.

Jollo frowned and continued onwards.

_Jollo exclaimed wickedly as he climbed to the top of the temple... exhausted, hungry, and thirsty after the hard day of adventuring. He collapsed onto the cold stone roofing. He breathed inwards, struggling to catch his breath._

_"I made it," He chuckled to himself. "That girl, that lovely Jewel... she will be all mine."_

_Jollo jumped to his feet, reaching a wing for the nearest yellow flower. He failed to see the thorn. He arched his wing in pain as the burning sensation began to course through his veins. He fell to his knees in agonising pain._

_"I can't..." he struggled to speak, "I can't..."_

_The burning sensation continued to course through his being. His eyes growing bloodshot, changing from hazel to a harsh amber. His feathers drained of colour, as he struggled to his feet. Upwards, the pain kept climbing... until it entered into his brain._

Jewel stood horrified at what she was listening too. The albino macaw was a deformed creature, and fault pointed solely at her alone.

"I'm sorry," She sighed, "I never wanted any of this to happen."

"I know exactly what you wanted." Jollo grinned, "Jollo knows, well Jollo knew. Before he remained here..."

"Remained here?" Jewel asked, clinging her wings around Blu. She sobbed as she held her head against his.

"Yes," Jollo nodded, "Poison is only deadly the year the flower blooms, any other time it simply throws the body into shock and add deformities. I couldn't let the world see me this way. Not until the year the flower bloomed once again."

He studied his wings for a couple of moments.

"When the flower bloomed again, I came looking for you... I never expected you to be married and have children."

Jewel eyed her husband. She continued to sob. She held him tighter, clinging to him for dear life.

"Then it hit me... I could use the flower to get rid of him, and start my life with you. My plan was flawless."

"Until now!" Blu said, rising to his feet. He spread his now fully healed wing. The medical properties of the orchid had done exactly what Jollo had promised.

"But how?" Jollo asked, eyeing the male macaw, his courage quickly deserting him. "You got hit with a thorn! You should have taken a huge dose of poison."

Blu cocked his head and straightened out his neck. He shuffled his feathers and flapped his wings.

"I've been a pet for fifteen years." He explained, "Life in a birdcage can be pretty miserable if you don't learn how to adapt to not jabbing yourself with sharp objects."

"But you collapsed!" Jollo questioned, "I saw you stop breathing!"

"Hey," Blu shrugged, and winked at Jewel. "I learned how to play dead from the master."

"Well now you are dead!" Jollo growled, throwing himself at the macaw. He held Blu's neck tight with his talon.

"You should have let Jewel come with me, Blu..." Jollo growled. "But you're just a stupid flightless bird!"

While Jollo was preoccupied with crushing Blu's throat. The blue macaw reached for a small thorn, careful to not job himself with it. In a speedy movement, he stabbed it into Jollow's wing. The albino macaw struggled to move as he felt the familiar burning sensation.

"Wrong!" Blu laughed, "Because of you, I can fly again!"

With those last words, Blu kicked his feet up, throwing Jollo backwards. He stumbled at the edge. He frowned as he peered back at Jewel.

"I love you..." he sighed, "good bye."

Jollo fell backwards, meeting his end in the clearing below.

Blu felt his feathery neck and sighed. Silently rising to his feet, he peered at Jewel who still had tears in her eyes.

"I don't remember any part of his story," She said, shedding tears. "Do you really think all of this was my fault?"

"No," Blu shook his head. "I wouldn't blame any of this on you. You didn't do anything wrong. You have a history, but everybody does... what Jollo did he did out of greed."

"But he was affected by the poi-"

"No," Rose shook her head, "He originally came to the orchid out of greed. He did it to impress you. That's the simplest explanation you need."

Jewel nodded her head, and eyed the rising sun. She forced a smile and spread her wings.

"You're right," She laughed, "Come on let's go home."

"I'll race you!" Blu winked at his daughter, "After all we still got more flying lessons to do."

Rose nodded and spread her wings. She took to the sky- never looking back at the temple or at her parents who followed behind her.

# # #

The autumn was drawing to a close. Jewel laid in the private nesting chamber. Cradling her recently laid egg in her wings. She could hear Rose, and the boys flying through the sky. Their laughter filled her full of delight.

"Hey!" Blu smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Jewel lowered her head, and kissed the egg. It wiggled in her wings, as the baby inside kicked at the shell.

"I'm doing okay," she smiled. "How's Rose's flying lessons going?"

"She's learned everything she could from me," Blu explained, "Now she just has to practice... she's a real smart one."

Jewel nodded her head, her smile deepened.

"She's just like her father."


End file.
